<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lights Out by frenchpuppycormier</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25613953">Lights Out</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/frenchpuppycormier/pseuds/frenchpuppycormier'>frenchpuppycormier</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Once Upon a Time (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan Fluff, F/F, Swan-Mills Family Fluff (Once Upon a Time)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2016-10-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2016-10-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:06:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>434</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25613953</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/frenchpuppycormier/pseuds/frenchpuppycormier</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Originally on Tumblr</p><p>(for the halloween prompts) E and R are watching a scary movie with henry but he fell asleep and the movie reached a really scary part and R gets scared so E has to comfort her. thank you!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Evil Queen | Regina Mills &amp; Henry Mills &amp; Emma Swan, Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Lights Out</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Of course Henry falls asleep before the movie barely even starts,” Regina glares at Henry on the other couch, and rolls her eyes. </p><p>“Shh,” Emma hushed, “This is the good part.” </p><p>“Did you just hush me?” Regina blurted out.</p><p>“As a matter of fact, I did, your majesty,” Emma said, leering at Regina.</p><p>Regina just glared back, but in a playful manner. After that it was quiet. For a while, anyway. </p><p>“Why this movie?” Regina asks.</p><p>“It looked scary. Plus, I don’t think it’s ever been done before. It’s an interesting concept,” Emma replies. </p><p>“Yeah, but Lights Out? What a cheesy title.” </p><p>“There are worse movies than this, trust me,” Emma smiles, grabs Regina’s hand, and strokes her with her thumb. They’re not dating, but lately Emma has found a deep attraction to Regina, and she’s pretty sure Regina feels the same. </p><p>Halfway into the movie, Regina nearly jumps off the couch screaming bloody murder. Every time the woman in the movie pops up out of nowhere, Regina freaks out. After this happens several times, Emma decides it’s time to close the distance between the two of them. </p><p>“Come here,” Emma pulls Regina into her arms, and strokes her hair. “I wouldn’t figure you a scaredy cat.”</p><p>“Emma!” Regina exclaims. “Stuff like this could really happen!”</p><p>“Oh, I don’t think this sort of thing would happen. It’s highly unlikely.”</p><p>“You didn’t believe in magic when you first came here. And now look at you. You practically use it everyday,” Regina huffs. </p><p>“I do not!” Emma gets defensive. </p><p>“Uh, yeah huh,” Regina laughs, “Do you really expect me to believe that the coffee you bring me everyday stays hot all the way from Granny’s to my office?” </p><p>Emma shifts uncomfortably on the couch. “Yeah…..”</p><p>“Okay, sure. Whatever you say, babe,” Regina grins. It takes a moment before she realizes what she just said. </p><p>“Emma-”</p><p>“-What did you just call me?”</p><p>“I didn’t mean to, it just slipped out,” Regina blushes. </p><p>“No, I liked it,” Emma slowly leans forward, eyes darting toward Regina’s lips. Regina does the same, and they gracefully crash their lips together. “Say it again.”</p><p>Regina smiles against Emma’s lips, “You’re a good kisser, babe.” </p><p>A loud crash from the tv scares the shit out of Regina, resulting in bruising Emma’s lips. “Damnit. I’m so sorry.”</p><p>Emma just laughs and pulls Regina down on her back, beside Emma. They gaze at each other intently, with great admiration, taking in each other’s essence. Together they fall asleep with their arms wrapped around each other, wondering how in the hell they didn’t wake up Henry.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>